Caminando por las vías
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Hay una tradición en el distrito que me jure jamás hacer. Y aquí estoy yo. Caminando por las vías del tren. Yo siempre creí que era una tontería. En realidad casi cualquier rito que incluyera romanticismo y/o atarte a una persona me parecía una tontería, pero a Gus no. Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente de León.


_**Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente**_ **** _ **de León. A mí me tocó el distrito 6 y aunque se me hace un sitio bastante interesante y una vez ya cree a una chica para aquí no se me ocurría nada. Así que empecé a escuchar música y como es bien sabido que la mayoría de las canciones son románticas esto es lo que salió. Espero y les guste.**_

 _ **Caminando por las vías**_

 _Hay una tradición en el distrito que me jure jamás hacer. Y aquí estoy yo. Caminando por las vías del tren, agarrando mi vestido blanco para evitar mancharlo demasiado, con tenis altos el cabello suelto y un miedo que hace que todo gire._

 _Quisiera entender, el juego que esta vez, frente a frente me pone la vida. Y es que estoy a punto de enfrentarme a la situación más aterradora, comprometedora y algunos aseguran que maravillosa de mi existencia en Panem. Hoy voy a casarme._

 _Desde el primer segundo que vi a Gus supe que el sería, no… ya era parte de mí. Aunque debo admitir que tarde bastante en encontrar un término para describir lo que me había pasado._

 _La cuestión con esta tradición es que representa el "Nuevo camino que estas por emprender". Yo siempre creí que era una tontería. En realidad casi cualquier rito que incluyera romanticismo y/o atarte a una persona me parecía una tontería, pero a Gus no._

 _Desde muy joven odie con toda mi alma al Capitolio, con sus "Felices Juegos del Hambre", Teselas y trenes. Oh, sobre todo a los trenes. Las maquinas no me disgustan en sí, muy en el fondo incluso me parecen fascinantes. Sin embargo encuentro el uso que le dan esos esperpentos como algo vil y asqueroso. No solo transportan a niños indefensos a su muerte, sino que también los utilizan para quitarles el fruto de sus trabajos a los otros distritos para que ellos los despilfarren sin ton ni son._

 _La gente en mi distrito muere por asfixia casi tan seguido como en otros distritos sucede de frio de hambre. Uno pensaría que como el uso de la gasolina ya es mínimo la gente no tendría por qué intoxicarse. Sin embargo aunque los trenes y el noventa por ciento de los vehículos sean ecológicos la maquinaria que se utiliza para crearlos no. Los niños nacen con asma, las mujeres embarazadas se desmayan cada dos por tres, los hombres tienen pulmones de fumador a pesar de que el tabaco está completamente prohibido y los días de frio los indigentes amanecen muertos al lado de la maquinaria donde fueron con la esperanza de encontrar calor. ¿Quién querría formar una familia en un mundo así?_

 _Yo quería seguir junto a él y si eso significaba caminar por estas vías del tren hasta su lado eso haría. Y después cambiaríamos nuestro destino, juntos._

 _Él me sonríe y extiende su mano hacía mí. Yo forzó una sonrisa de regreso y la tomo. El juez ya está ahí así como mi madre, Linsey, los padres de Gus, su hermana con su esposo y dos de sus amigos. No era una boda especialmente concurrida pero estaban las personas importantes._

 _El hombre, canoso, cansado y con una tos constante, leyó el típico discurso que dan en las bodas. Otro motivo por el que no quería casarme fue ese, me recordaba al discurso que dan en los juegos y la palabra Capitolio se repite ocho veces. Debo recordarme porque estoy haciendo esto._

 _—_ _Ahora solo se necesitan sus firmas—anuncia el hombre con la voz ronca del que ha pasado su vida en un sitio como este._

Ansiosa le arrebato la pluma de la mano y garabateo mi firma. El corazón lata en mi pecho de una forma tan ruidosa que podría competir el sonido de los motores del tren que empiezan a ronronear a nuestras espaldas.

—Vuela conmigo—le digo a Gus mientras extiendo la pluma hacía él. —Te necesito.

Él la toma entre mis temblorosos dedos y también firma, sonriéndome de ese modo que puede derretir a un iceberg. Siento que todo mi miedo y mis nervios desaparecen mientras los amigos de mí ahora esposo se apresuran a mover la mesa donde nos recargamos afuera de las vías. Nuestro pequeño grupo de invitados se colocan de un lado de las vías, mientras nosotros dos nos ponemos del otro.

Mi parte favorita, en realidad la única que siempre me ha gustado, de esta cursi tradición esta por empezar. El rugido del viejo tren de carga resuena lo suficiente fuerte como para asegurarnos que cualquier cosa que digamos a partir de este momento será completamente privada. Busco algo que decirle justo antes de que llegue el gran momento, pero simplemente no encuentro las palabras. Busco en el rostro de mamá esa fuerza suya que siempre he admirado, a simple vista parecería sería o incluso indiferente pero sus ojos arden cual fogatas y sé que siempre la recordare tal como luce ahora. Después miro a Linsey que me dedica una sonrisa triste.

—Contigo descubrí lo fácil que es vivir—me asegura Gus por encima del ruido.

Yo lo miro mientras acaricio sus palabras y las guardo en alguna parte muy cerca de mi corazón para analizarla después. El tren arranca y él me besa. Escucho apenas como un mormullo los gritos emocionados de su madre y sus amigos mientras correspondo el suave tacto de sus labios. Se dice que si el beso de la pareja dura todo el tiempo que el tren los cubre de la vista de sus invitados, tendrán una relación prospera y prácticamente serán felices por siempre. Sin embargo, y aunque hubiera estado encantada de intentarlo, nuestro beso apenas dura un par de segundos. En cuanto el tren nos cubre Gus se separa de mí.

El viento hace que mi cabello cubra mis ojos sin embargo puedo ver la preciosa sonrisa del hombre que hizo que mandara a la mierda todo lo que creía, sus ojos asustados y la mano tensa que extiende hacia mí.

—El mundo es mucho más grande que este mugroso distrito—dijo entre gritos. —Vamos a descubrirlo juntos.

Yo tome su mano y la apreté más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Y así saltamos hacía el tren, Gus logro aferrarse a una de las manijas y yo de la orilla del vagón de al lado, sin embargo mi pie se resbalo haciendo que Gus tuviera que evitar que me callera con la pura fuerza de sus grandes brazos de obrero y logro hacer que pudiera acomodarme en los ganchos que mantenía unidos dos de los vagones.

Desde el momento que nos dimos cuenta que no encontraríamos a nadie más que nos llenara de la forma que lo hacía el otro supimos que nos perteneceríamos por siempre y no permitiríamos que el otro sufriera. Entonces fue cuando escuchamos los rumores sobre el trece. No era seguro y todo estaba basado en simples imágenes, pero era nuestra mejor oportunidad de encontrar una vida mejor lejos de todas estas injusticias. Así que solo nos dejaríamos llevar. Leímos todos los libros de supervivencia que pudimos encontrar y ambos traemos shorts y camisetas debajo de nuestra ropa de gala, en cuanto el tren llegue al bosque saltaremos y emprenderemos el camino con dirección al mítico distrito con la esperanza de encontrar algo.

—Esto es de verdad, Jackson—me murmura mi esposo en el oído. —Encontraremos ese lugar juntos.


End file.
